leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPAS5
Return to Hareta's Home Forest! (Japanese: 続・ハレタとシェイの物語 The Tale of Hareta and Shaymin - Part 2) is a special chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter begins with a reporter making a Special Program on the mysterious Pokémon . In order to find out more, she and her cameraman come to a forest where there have been rumored Shaymin sightings. Having spent three days searching without any luck, the cameraman asks if it would be ok if they went back as they haven't had a decent meal since they left, however the reporter refuses to give up. Meanwhile, Professor Rowan, Hareta, and Mitsumi are feeling relaxed following the defeat of Team Galactic. Rowan asks Hareta how it feels to return home for the first time in a while and Hareta replies that he can't wait to see all his old friends in the forest again. As Hareta runs off to see his old friends, Mitsumi calls out that she and Rowan will be waiting back here and that he should come back to meet them for dinner. As Hareta tells his old friends all about the new adventures he's had, Shaymin arrives with Hareta being surprised to see it here and tells it "long time no see". However, the now crazed reporter and her mildly concerned cameraman have also arrived on the scene. The reporter tries to lure Shaymin over to her by decorating herself with flowers, however this strange behavior only serves to creep everyone else out and Hareta refuses to hand over Shaymin. As he begins to flee the reporter, he asks to dig some holes for him to hide in. Hareta pops in and out of the various holes and tells the reporter she can't catch him now, until the reporter suddenly pulls a large mallet out from inside her shirt (as the cameraman questions why and how she had it in there in the first place) and begins to try and hit Hareta and Shaymin "Whack A Mole" style. Hareta decides to abandon the holes as he runs off. Meanwhile, Professor Rowan comments on how Hareta must be having a lot of fun with the noise in the forest, as Mitsumi comments on how peaceful it is without him. As Hareta flees the Reporter, he calls in a squad of to jump on top of her to stop her. He asks if she gives up, however she breaks free with her and challenges Hareta to a battle. As Hareta chooses , the Aipom set up some posts as the set up the ropes and a boxing ring is formed. The cameraman takes on the role of commentator as the battle for Shaymin begins. Lucario manages to get Machamp down and the cameraman starts the count, however the reporter also jumps into the fray, resulting in booing from the . In order to even the odds, Hareta joins in and takes out the reporter before joining Lucario for to use a Back Drop on the Machamp. After 6 minutes 32 seconds since the match began, Hareta and Lucario are victorious. However, the reporter shoves Shaymin into a sack and runs off anyway. Hareta pursues her until they reach a cliff. Hareta demands she release Shaymin, however she replies that if she can't have it, no one will and threatens to throw it off the cliff. She opens up the sack to see Shaymin for herself, however after it scuttles out, it transforms into Sky Forme after touching one of her flowers. As she wonders how this happened, Hareta explains that Shaymin says it was because of the flowers. In her shock, the Reporter stumbles off the cliff's edge, barely grasping the ledge as she falls. She begs for help stating that she doesn't want to die just before she loses her grip, and is saved by Hareta and Shaymin. Meanwhile, Professor Rowan comments on how Hareta is flying, as Mitsumi comments on how peaceful it is without him. The reporter thanks Shaymin for saving her, and Hareta replies that Shaymin loves when people have gratitude. As the reporter is returned to the ground safely, the cameraman asks her if she's alright. She replies that she's just fine and that they should call it a day. The cameraman asks about whether she wanted to catch Shaymin, however she replies that the footage they have should be good enough. Hareta, trying to figure out what it is, then crushes the camera by accident. Major events * Hareta returns to his home forest. * Hareta rescues a from a crazed reporter. Debuts Humans * * Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Professor Rowan * * Pokémon * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Reporter's) * * * * * * * * Trivia * This chapter cannot occur at the point of the manga it is placed (at the end of volume seven) due to the end of the volume being placed at the start of the of Hareta and Koya against Charon. If the events are to be considered canonical to the main series, they must have occurred between DPA22 and DPA23. Errors * At the end of the chapter in the VIZ Media translation, the reporter states that evolved. This is incorrect, it changed form to its Sky Forme. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPAS5